kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Escape
General information= Dream Escape is episode 16a of Season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary An accident with one of Love's inventions causes Baby's dreams to alter the basis of reality, just as HJ5 are trying to get an audition with a serious music producer. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie Major Minor * Jazz Rockenjock * Rainbow Plot Quotes Angel: No matter how famous or successful our producer is, if they don't wanna eat cotton candy TVs and ride nutso Baby unicorns until they feel sick, they're not the one for us. Trivia Goofs * When Rudie calls an emergency meeting, Baby changes outfits from her pyjamas to her normal clothes between scene transitions, there is no way she could have gotten dressed while running across the room. |-| Gallery= Screenshots 01BabyTreeDE.png|Baby wondering why they keep passing the same tree despite moving away from it. 03RudieFairyDE.png|Rudy as a fairy in Baby’s dream. 04BabyHeroicLeapDE.png|Baby heroically leaping. 05GroupWakeupDE.png|Everyone waking Baby up. 06AlarmClockRinging01DE.png|Alarm clock ringing, 08AlarmClockBrokenDE.png|until Music breaks it. 11BabyWaking03DE.png|Baby wondering what happened to her alarm clock. 13MusicBboots02DE.png|Music used Baby’s boots to break the alarm clock. 16GwoohooYes02DE.png|G is excited about meeting Jazz Rockenjock. 21MusicNoMeetingDE.png|Music is annoyed that Rudie told the girls they would be meeting Jazz when they don’t have a confirmed appointment. 23GLoveSkeptical02DE.png|G and Love are skeptical about Rudie’s clever plan to arrange a meeting with Jazz. 24MusicSneakDE.png|Music summarising Rudie’s plan as “sneak, enter, leave demo samples”. 25HJ5happyDE.png|HJ5 approving the plan. 26NewSongDE.png|Rudie needs a new song from HJ5 for the audition with Jazz. 28MusicEasyAngelWorried02DE.png|Music thinks it will be so easy to have a new song ready, Angel isn’t so sure. 29RudieOneHourDE.png|You only have one hour to have the new song ready. 31MusicAngelWorriedDE.png|Now Music understands why Angel knew it wouldn’t it that easy. 32RudieCartRidingDE.png|Rudie making a dramatic exit on his hotel food delivery cart. 34HJ5watchingCarCrashDE.png|HJ5 watching Rudie crash the cart. 36MusicFlowerCoughDE.png|Music coughing up flowers. 40BabyRainbowHug01DE.png|Baby hugging Rainbow the unicorn. 42MusicConfusedDE.png|Music doesn’t understand what is happening. 47LoveSurprised02DE.png|Love surprised by a flower growing out of her microphone. 49GwholeHazelnutsDE.png|That’s whole hazelnuts 50AngelChocolateSwirlDE.png|with chocolate swirls. 51DeliciousDE.png|The girls are imagining how delicious chocolate swirl hazelnuts are. 53JRannoyed02DE.png|Jazz annoyed to see Rudie at the door. 54JazzCartKickDE.png|Jazz kicking the cart with Rudie on it down the hall. 56MusicLoveExcitedDE.png|Music and Love are excited to learn they have an audition with Jazz. 59GawesomeNewSongDE.png|Baby gave us an idea for an awesome new song. 60GnewSongTimeDE.png|Let’s perform our awesome new song! 61BabySongVoiceDE.png|Baby surprised to see the song. 62BabyMMtvDE.png|Baby turning the television into cotton candy 63BabyWantEatMMtvDE.png|and she wants to eat it. 65LoveIllogicalDE.png|Love insists this is entirely impossible, 66LoveDeliciousDE.png|but it’s still delicious! 67HJ5eatMMtvDE.png|HJ5 eating the cotton candy television. 68RudieDMsongDE.png|Rudie telling the band to rewrite their new song to be depressing, because that’s what Jazz likes. 69BabyShockNoDE.png|Baby doesn’t like the idea of turning their happy song depressing. 72RudieFairyDE.png|Rudie wondering how HJ5 turned into giantesses. 73SmallRudieDE.png|They’re actually normal size, it’s Rudie who changed! 74MusicCuteDE.png|Music thinks Rudie is cute as a small fairy. 75MusicFourTimesTreeDE.png|Music wondering why they keep passing the same tree, they’ve run past it four times now. 78AngelHoldingBabyDE.png|Angel holding Baby. 79JRscared01DE.png|Jazz is scared by all the cuteness around him! 81HJ5snackBreakDE.png|HJ5 having a snack break. 85MusicLoveYay02DE.png|Music and Love are ecstatically happy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2